1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to auxiliary equipment for small boats, and more particularly to such equipment adapted to provide adjustable seating and flotation for boats, such as canoes.
2. Discussion of Related Art.
For many years canoes have been used for pleasure boating on lakes and rivers and an increasing number of canoeist are enjoying the thrill of whitewater rivers. New boat designs are allowing canoeist to challenge rivers never thought boatable in the past. As more people get involved in the sport of whitewater canoeing they are finding that they need a pedestal type saddle to provide the extra control and stability necessary to handle the stronger, more forceful whitewater rivers.
It is important that a canoe be properly "trimmed" (weight distributed correctly) so that the boat will perform to its maximum design capabilities. In solo canoeing it is desirable to position the paddler in such a way that the bow is slightly light. Having an adjustable pedestal and saddle would allow more than one paddler to use the same boat and also allow the paddler to adjust his/her position in the boat according to the amount of gear being transported.
The height of seat, or "saddle" is also important to the control of the boat and the comfort of the paddler. If a canoeist sits too low, his/her ankles and knees become fatigued, if a canoeist sits too high, stability decreases and there can be painful pressure applied to the knee cap. When canoeing in rough water all these factors can contribute to the canoeist control of the boat and how successful and enjoyable that run will be.
In tandem canoeing there is a similar problem with trim. It is rare for two boaters of the same height and weight to be canoeing together and it is often desirable for paddlers to change paddling position throughout a trip. Presently, canoes are rigged so that the pair pick a position and set that position up to fit their height, and the trim requirements of the boat while paddling in that position. A problem is encountered when the pair wish to paddle at different ends of the boat or someone else a different size wants to paddle the boat. Often this results in the boat being out of trim, and/or the canoeist sitting in a position of discomfort, rather than comfort. Control and maneuverability may also be sacrificed. It is desirable to have a device that would allow paddlers to change positions in a boat while maintaining proper weight distribution for maximum control of the boat and comfort of the paddler.
Whitewater Canoes are usually manufactured as bare hulls with little flotation except for the materials used in the construction of the boat itself. In whitewater canoeing it is important to increase the flotation of the boat in case of a turn over. In a turn over extra flotation causes the boat to float higher making it easier for the paddler to hang on to the boat and also making it easier to right the canoe.
Whitewater canoeing subjects the hull of the boat to a considerable amount of pounding from rock submerged under the water and in the case of a turn over, from the pressure of the rushing water. Many canoes used today on whitewater rivers are weak in the keel area. It is desirable to install a device that would increase rigidity to that area to aid in the structural support of the boat.